A Tme Ago
by Angel-Orlha
Summary: Finally a non Serge/Kid fanfic! Mainly for those who want something funny to read. ITs my first fanfic here! R


You Okay, this is my first fanfic so enjoy!  
  
Ok, I don't own Chrono Cross or anything in it, even though I wish I did. So you know all that stuff.  
  
A Time Ago  
  
*In Termina, Serge is sleeping in the inn, suddenly he is woken up by some arguing outside*  
  
Kid's Voice: I don't have the hots for Serge!!!!!!  
  
Glenn's Voice: Of course you do! I totally saw you hitting on him back in Guldove!  
  
*Serge walks out to see Kid and Glenn trying to kill eachother*  
  
Serge: For god's sake, can't you two go one minute without trying to kill each other?  
  
Kid: He started it!  
  
Glenn: Did not!  
  
Serge: Whatever. Come on, we fought Lavos-  
  
Glenn: -Time Devorour.  
  
Serge: WHATEVER!  
  
Kid: I think Serge is right, we should try to get along  
  
Glenn: You're just saying that so you can get lucky  
  
Kid: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I AM NOT!  
  
Serge: Glenn! Kid! Quit it! Don't make me have a time out time again!  
  
*Kid and Glenn start grumbling*  
  
Serge: now since the thing that was suppose to destroy the world is gone, I say that we try to figure out what to do now for money.  
  
Glenn: oo! I have an idea! We can sell Kid to the circus for their Freak Show! We'll make millions!  
  
*Kid whacks Glenn*  
  
*Leena walks into the inn*  
  
Leena: Good Morning! How is my Sergipoo?  
  
*Both Glenn and Kid start snickering*  
  
Serge: Shut up! Shouldn't you two be trying to kill each other?  
  
Kid: Nah, we find it much more amusing to see you turn so red.  
  
Glenn: Yeah, that's got to be a new shade of red.  
  
Serge: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?!?!?  
  
Leena: Jerks! Now you got my Sergy mad!  
  
Kid: Yeah, whatever mate.  
  
Glenn: Maybe this day won't be so boring after all! What do you think, Sergy?  
  
*Both Kid and Glenn start snickering*  
  
Leena: That's it! You two out of here or I'm going to use my spatula!  
  
Kid: Whatever. We can take you on.  
  
Glenn: Yeah! You're a pretty weak character anyway.  
  
*Leena uses Ice Blast on Glenn*  
  
Glenn: Unless someone left your elements on you. *falls to the ground*  
  
Kid: Sucks to be you Glenn  
  
Glenn: Glenn's in pain!  
  
Leena: And you're going to get it next if you don't leave now Austraillen wannabe  
  
Kid: ok, I'm leaving.  
  
Leena: Good idea Kid! And bring that knight in pain over than while your at it.  
  
*Kid casts Tablet on Glenn and they walk out*  
  
Leena: Finally we're alone!  
  
Serge: *who is looking for an exit* uh, right.  
  
Leena: Now aren't you going to kiss me and tell me how we're meant to be together?  
  
Serge: (out loud) Sure in a moment! (to himself) oh god help me!  
  
(Outside with Glenn and Kid)  
  
Kid: Poor Serge, being stuck in that room with her.  
  
Glenn: You're just jealous and want Serge to yourself  
  
Kid: grrrrrrr I DO NOT!!!!!!!! WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT I LIKE SERGE?!?  
  
Glenn: Well its pretty obivious that you do.  
  
Kid: How so?  
  
Glenn: (Sarcastic voice) Well maybe when you said all those cheap things to him after that fight with Time Dervourer. And also that he was the only person that you were nice to and shall I continue?  
  
Kid: NO YOU MAY NOT!  
  
Glenn: heh  
  
*Kid whacks Glenn*  
  
*Orlha runs up to them*  
  
Orlha: Hey, have you two seen Serge?  
  
Kid: Yeah, he's in there facing a doom of Leena.  
  
Glenn: No way he's coming out alive. Poor Sergy  
  
Orlha: Crap, I really need him.  
  
Kid: Well we can handle it! We're the good characters anyway. Serge is overrated  
  
Glenn: yeah!  
  
Orlha: Are you sure?  
  
Glenn: Totally!  
  
Kid: Couldn't be surer!  
  
Glenn: Surer is a word?  
  
Kid: shut up mate  
  
Orlha: Well then its about Lavos-  
  
Glenn: Time Devourour.  
  
Orlha: whatver. He's back again.  
  
Kid: You're kidding.  
  
Glenn: You gotta be  
  
Orlha: Actually I am kidding. Its really about some trouble with Luccia. She deceide to check out the other worlds and kind of found a really bad one  
  
Kid: How bad?  
  
Orlha: not sure.  
  
Kid: Well we can handle it. We saw how Serge handle it and we pretty learned what and what not to do.  
  
Glenn: like don't start staring into the Dragon Tear.  
  
Kid: Or destroy echo-systems  
  
Glenn: Basically, the common sense stuff  
  
Orlha: Well you guys got to hurry over to Viper Manor.  
  
Serge: *from the inside of the inn* HELP ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid: Bye Serge!  
  
(END OF CHAPTER ONE) 


End file.
